Forbidden
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: YAOI LEMON! Alternate Pre-Shippudden Timeline. Seventeen year old Sasuke has a secret. He's in an "improper" relationship with his teacher. Sasuke's POV. One-Shot. Sasuke/Kakashi.


**Seventeen year old Sasuke has a secret. He's in an 'improper' relationship with another man. SasuKaka (SasUKE!) (ONESHOT Slash Lemon) (Sasuke's POV) OOC?**

This is my first SasuKaka one-on-one fic! It started out as a lime, but turned into quite a sour lemon… but I'm excited either way.

I hate most straight pairs involving Sasuke _(cough)SasuSaku(cough_) and all heterosexual couples with Kakashi. I paired all these people together; Naruto/Sakura, Ino/Shikamaru, Temari/TenTen, Hinata/Neji, Gaara/Lee… and then I gasped and said: "But who shall fuck Sasuke-kun?" I worried about it, and then it hit me… KAKASHI-SENSEI!

I love Naruto/Sasuke too, though.

I think shota is super cool… in animation. I love it and I like focusing on it. It was hard to write from Sasuke's point of view. He is a difficult character to write anyway and I thought I'd take a crack at it, because, no one really knows what he's like on the inside, he could be totally OOC!

**They are age _seventeen _and the Time-Skip never happened. Sasuke is still there… this is a story that takes a step back from the current tale being woven by Kishimoto-Sama. We'll pretend the skip never happened, and I wanted to write it when Sasuke was younger, but I didn't want to get in trouble with the censors, because shota makes me happy.**

Anyway; this story has some lemony parts in it. It gets kinky right in the middle, but the end is less lemony and more on the focus of the forbidden relationship between Kakashi and Sasuke and how they just care about each other.

I am going to write another fic about these two, a song-fic entitled "Dirty Little Secret" after the song.

**Main Pair:** Sasuke/Kakashi (SasuKaka)

**Mentioned Pair: **Naruto/Sakura (NaruSaku)

**Warnings:** This story is a _shota _and _yaoi _story. THAT MEANS BOYxBOY! There's _sex! _Along with detailed descriptions of manual and oral sex! Don't read this story if you don't like the content. I don't like flames. They piss me off…

Naruto © Mashi Kishimoto; Fiction © Courtney Dragon (LuffySP)

_**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**_

* * *

"**Forbidden"**

I have a secret, and not one of those bogus every day secrets… like that my brother killed my entire family, or that I'm gay. No, this one was bigger, something I couldn't ever let out of the box. It was too risky to say the least. My secret was big…

I'm fucking my teacher.

I know what you're thinkin', sounds disgusting, right? A seventeen year old boy having sex with his twenty something _male _teacher? Well, I don't think it is at all. In fact I think it's hot and steamy and I don't give two fucks who knows it… I just don't want my Kakashi-Sensei to get arrested.

From the time I was a kid, I'd always known I was different, something was wrong with me. Girls just… didn't intrigue me. Not in the slightest… I found boys much too _fascinating_. I began to develop crushes on boys in my village. They were always older…

I'm embarrassed to admit that my first real big crush was on my older brother…

He was always strong and I admired him a lot. The admiration grew until it bordered on the line that siblings shouldn't cross with their feelings. After he slaughtered the entire clan and ran off, I found that the ages of my crushes just increased. I wanted someone to protect me, because although I pretended I could on the outside, deep down in the depths of my heart, I knew, I couldn't always protect myself.

I wanted someone I could lean on.

A love. A stronghold. A… protector.

- 0 -

It all started one day after training… it was the weirdest thing. Maybe it was my exhaustion, or the fact that he was glistening with sweat, but either way, I succumbed to temptation.

Naruto and Sakura had started dating, so she was out of my hair. That was good, because I didn't want to have to resort to admitting my homosexuality to get her to leave me the hell alone. Anyway; training had ended and they were waving good bye to us, saying something about going to _Ichiraku _for a date, or something.

"Bye Sasuke-Kun! By Kakashi-Sensei! See you later!" they called as they skipped away in that happy couple way of theirs. Hand in hand, with rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes. I felt a pang of jealousy; I wondered what it was like to be loved like that...

I turned to leave as well, when I heard Kakashi's voice behind me, "Sasuke, stay behind, I want to talk to you." I spun around to face him. I nodded and walked back over to where he was standing, his body leaned on a tree; he smiled at me.

I noticed that he was looking at me funny, a tint in his eye I didn't recognize… something like… _desire_.

I looked him over. There had never been such a pretty man… I loved his height. The tall, lean muscles, clothed underneath his vest, the outline of his lips underneath the mask, the one charcoal eye, and the second eye, the one that was covered: the shirigan; his red eye that was like mine. We had the same eyes.

What always got to me the most, however, was his gorgeous hair, the long silvery wisps of white that slashed across his face like thin, slender needles, glinting in the light. Poisonous if you didn't know how to handle them.

"What did you want, Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked, innocently, trying to remain brooding, though I was horribly aware of wanted him to say. I hoped he would say that he wanted me.

"I thought we could work on your Chidori a bit." he told me. I sighed, deflated, that's not what I had wanted to hear at all… but hopefully more hard work would help me to wipe these thoughts from my head, and the desires from my pants.

I positioned myself, for the move. I formed some quick hand signs. A ball of crackling blue lightning formed in my palm. It grew as I bled more Chakra into it. The sparks flew off of it as I rose up my hand. I thrust it forward and it exploded, incinerating a hole through a tree.

I turned to Kakashi to see his reaction. He was smiling. I brimmed with pride…

He approached me, "Very good, Sasuke-Kun…" he moved in closer. I noticed he'd used the suffix 'kun' when he addressed me, something that only those spastic fangirls that were infatuated with me usually said…

Kakashi was moving closer, without thinking, I backed up, until my back was to a tree. I desperately tried to shake from my mind what it was I wanted. I feel like I'm being bad, but I like it.

"Sasuke-Kun, I want something…" he whispered, his face inches from mine. A tremor makes its way down my spine as he inches closer to me. I felt the organ between my legs trembling with need. _Take me! TAKE ME! _My brain screamed with lust.

"W—What is that, Kakashi-Sensei?" I sputtered, unable to keep my cool.

"You."

All my fantasies were confirmed, but I wasn't completely without logic. He moved closer to me, and I stammered, "We c—can't! We're teacher and student! You shouldn't! I don't want you to get in trouble." I tried to sound convincing, but was conscious that my erection was quite visible through my white pants.

Kakashi pushed me up against the tree, I could feel the bark pressing into my back, it hurt a little, but I didn't care. I continued to plead with him, feeling my face growing hotter. He just smiled at me through his mask. I fought against him half-heartedly, but he stood strong.

He cupped my hard member. "This part looks like it doesn't want to refuse me." his hot breath caressed my ear. I sighed, but still tried to push him away. I spent a few crucial seconds trying so desperately to convince myself that I didn't want this.

I couldn't.

He pulled his mask down. I gazed at his full lips and forgot all my fears…

Before I knew what had happened, his tongue was in my mouth, caressing mine. I couldn't help but wind my tongue around his. He began to work my dick, I felt as if all the blood in my body was rushing to my pants. His began to move his hand up and down the shaft. I sighed and leaned back into the tree.

The sensations took over as he his speed increased. I was like jelly in his hands; the only thing I was concerned about was the feeling of his fingers tickling the head of my penis. My toes curled in my sandals as the pleasure increased.

He pulled my pants down and my dick popped out of its cotton prison. It glistened with precum, catching the fleeting sunlight in all of its aroused glory. Before I had any idea what had happened, fingers were replaced with his tongue.

He swirled the tip of his tongue around the head, licking up any traces of the salty precum. Kakashi slowly moved his tongue down the shaft towards my balls, which were clenching with attempts not to come, I didn't want the pleasure to go away, not yet…

He blew on the dampened head before engulfing it within his wet mouth. I began to quaver. I could feel all the hairs on my arms and neck standing erect. I shuddered as he began to draw an orgasm from me like he was extracting a splinter from my depths. I bit my lip, trying not to yell.

He opened his throat as much as possible and drew me into it. I could feel the tip of my dick tickling his tonsils. His tongue never stopped moving. I shook harder as I grew closer to climax. I had never had someone so close to my core before, taking such good care of it, making me feel good. I felt wanted and protected.

As I reached the pinnacle, I threw my head back with a yell I could no longer contain. My balls pumped my hot seed into his mouth. He drank it in without any hesitation. When I was done, he released my cock from his mouth and wiped the excess cum from his lips with his palm.

My legs felt suddenly weak and I dropped to the ground. He was already on his knees, smiling as he stared deeply into my eyes. I stared back, though my lids were drooping with exhaustion. Sweat was dripping down my forehead.

He pulled off his forehead protector to reveal his red eye; the one that matched mine. I gazed at the shirigan.

Without thinking, I reached up and touched his hair, brushing it from his face. He took my hand in his and kissed it. "Hey Sasuke-Kun," he smiled, his voice low and sensual. "Why don't we be boyfriends?" he asked.

"O—okay…" I agreed, I felt as though I was high. I was intoxicated by the feeling of fullness. Was this love? Or just lust? At that point, I didn't care; I knew that I wanted to be with Kakashi forever. In my shrouded state of mind, no one else but the silver-haired angel mattered.

- 0 -

So that's how it all began. Kakashi and me… we're still pretty happy. It's been about six months now and no one knows yet. I'm not scared though, if they find out, we'll run. I won't let them hurt my lover. I'll fight to the death for him, and I know he'd do the same for me.

After practice today, Naruto and Sakura wave goodbye once again. They're still really happy, they've been going out for almost ten months and they still act like they're in their first week of being a couple. Naruto takes her hand and kisses her cheek. She giggles and they leave...

As soon as they're out of sight, Kakashi and I turn to face one another. He pulls down his mask and leans down to kiss me. I meet his lips with zest; I was in the mood for something more than just kissing. It was something about the idea of being caught that made it especially exciting.

I brush my hand along his cheek, pushing up his forehead protector. He catches my hand and guides it down to his pants. I undo his pants and pull out his thickness. His penis had to be my favorite part about him… long, and on the thinner side; though it's strong. It's already hard in my palm.

I begin to masturbate him as we kissed.

I changed my pace, slowing and increasing it as I saw fit. He grunted with pleasure. Smiling, I continued to jack him. I loved pleasuring him in all the ways possible. Everything from dressing up in outfits he found arousing, to making him dinner, to well… this!

Kakashi moves his tongue to my neck running it up and down my skin. I whimper, but never stop working his dick. He kisses my Adam's apple and I sputter with the contact. He continues to kiss my neck, increasing his pressure. He kisses me hard enough to bruise, I yelp in pleasure.

His hands slide down my waist to my pants. He shoves his hands into my pants and begins to play with my dick. I try not to let go of his as my own ecstasy increases. Kakashi pokes my slit with his fingers; the calluses tickle me in ways I can't describe.

I clench my teeth as I near orgasm. "I'm going to come…" I whisper, my breath coming out in gasps.

He smiles, and mutters, "Let's come together…" he squeezes my cock in his hand. I nod, but don't say a thing.

The pressure builds up inside of me as he tugs on my core. I feel my legs weakening. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear, caressing my hair as with his long, silky fingers, twirling my locks around his fingers. I moan slightly, as he increases his speed. His tugs are slightly jerky, just the way I like them.

He begins to pant as he nears the pinnacle in his own balls. We sigh together as we come over each other's fingers. We release at the same time and throw ourselves into an embrace. I take in his scent, it's beautiful… masculine, sweaty, lusty… I bury my head in his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

We're startled by a screaming voice. We turn to find Naruto and Sakura gaping at us. We look at each other, than down at our cum covered hands and open flies. We've been caught.

Sakura's eyes are fixated on my penis. I realize at that moment, she'd probably wanted to see it for a while… I turn my back to them and tuck it back into my shorts, zipping them up before turning to face them again, finding that Kakashi has also attempted to hide his shame.

"N—Naruto! Sakura! What are you doing here?" I ask, running the fingers on my clean hand through my dark hair. I absentmindedly wipe the cum on my pants and shove my hands into my pockets, blushing intensely.

"I forgot my two for one coupon for _Ichiraku_…" Naruto bends down and picks up a small piece of abandoned paper on the ground. He stands back up face us.

I feel tears springing to my eyes. I see the disgust in Naruto's eyes. The tears sting, with my pain and shame, but mostly, because I'm worried that they will tell the Hokage and Kakashi will be arrested, I can't think of any worse punishment than losing the love of my life.

"W—what were you t—two d—d—doing?" Sakura stutters, blushing. Her eyes are still focused on my crotch.

"I think that was a little obvious…" Kakashi avoids eye contact with her. They stare at him for a few more minutes; and then he sighs. "I guess there's no use denying it anymore; especially not to you two…" he takes my hand in his, "We're in love…"

I find myself blushing.

"A—are you serious?" Naruto asks, bewildered. He entwines his fingers in his hair, the blush in his cheeks highlights his _'whiskers'_ as his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates "You're… you're…"

"Both boys?" I try to finish his sentence.

He shakes his head vigorously, his blond hair bobbing with the movement, "NO! I mean… HE'S OLD!" Naruto points his index finger at Kakashi like a dagger.

Everyone is silent, staring at him.

Suddenly, Kakashi burst out laughing and takes Naruto in his arms in a bear hug. Naruto smiles up at him, laughing. "I'm not that old!" he grinds his fingers into the blonde's head in a noogie.

"In truth, I don't really care if you guys are together." Sakura shrugs, "I think I was just a little taken aback by walking in on you two when you were… uh…"

"S—same here!" Naruto smiles into Kakashi's arm, trying to pry himself from the death grip around his throat. He strains against the pressure until Kakashi releases him. He smiles and shoves his hands deep into the pockets of his orange pants.

"So you're not going to tell?!" I say, a lot more excitedly than I intended.

Naruto turns to me and walks over. He slams a hand on my shoulder and grins. "You're my best friend, Sasuke, I wouldn't do that to you!" his smile is so sincere, I believe him with every fiber of my being. I want to cry, but I have too much pride for that.

"Thanks, Naruto-Kun…"

He removes his hand and folds his fingers behind his head, looking at the sky, "Anyway…" he drags out the word in an almost sing-song way, obviously trying to get everyone to pay attention to him, "I have two coupons, so I wanted to invite you guys to come along with us to _Ichiraku_."

There is more silence.

I smile. Before I know what happened, the smile turns into a genuine laugh, my first real laugh in ages. I snatch the coupon from his hand. It grazes his finger, leaving a thin paper cut. "Thanks, dunce!" I grin at him.

He looks at his finger, and squeals like a small child. Tears spring to his eyes, "A PAPERCUT! YOU GAVE ME A PAPERCUT, YOU BASTARD!!!" I laugh harder, for someone who never gives up in a fight, a boy who'll stick it out until he has no blood left in his body, he still freaks out over a simple graze of paper. I think he just likes to hate me.

I take his hand and kiss the paper cut. "Sorry, Naruto!"

Naruto blushes ferociously and snatches his hand away. "I'm fine now!" He turns to his girlfriend, who is giggling, in spite of herself, and holds out the same finger. "You kiss it," the blonde demands. She grins and kisses it quickly.

"Let's go!" she grabs his hand and drags him along.

They run ahead. I feel an arm snake around my waist. I blush slightly and put my arm around his waist as well. I look up into my lover's dark and light eyes. They shine down at me, and say, clearly, that I'm the only one that those eyes will ever see. He knows I feel the same way.

Kakashi places his soft lips over mine in a very swift kiss. The heat rises in my cheeks, as he breaks the kiss. "Come on, Sasuke-Kun, it's our first, real date, huh?" he asks, me.

I grin, "It is, isn't it?" I pull him closer into me, and we begin to walk. "Let's make it count, okay?"

**END**


End file.
